


Dirty Girl

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breeding, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come play, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Name-Calling, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Written for @spnkinkbingo. Fulfills the Gangbang square





	Dirty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @spnkinkbingo. Fulfills the Gangbang square

Your heart was this close to jumping straight out of your chest. Dean got it racing, a nice and hard fuck to get you off fast, bouncing you up and down his cock like you weighed nothing. Your hips already felt sore from where his fingers had dug into the soft flesh and you could feel his come trickling out of you as you laid back on the bed, trying to get your breath back.

“Get used to it. We’re gonna run a train on you, sweetheart,” he said, chuckling as he rolled out of bed. You barely lifted your head before a heavy body was on top of yours, caging you in. Any post orgasm haze was washed away as you caught Sam’s dark eyes, a playful smirk on his lips.

“Well aren’t you gorgeous all fucked out like that,” said Sam, smashing his lips to yours. You arched up into him, the head of his cock rubbing against your sensitive clit. You hummed, grabbing at the meat of Sam’s back, so different than the feel of Dean. Sam chuckled into your mouth and grabbed your wrist, pinning it to the mattress as his cock continued to tease you. You squeezed your eyes shut, too much pressure and Sam simply laughed, sitting back on his heels as you got some relief.

“Sam,” you said, his fingers curling under your side, flipping you onto your stomach in one easy go. He let his hands land on your ass, giving each cheek a slap before the head of his cock teased your entrance. 

“Gonna fill up that hungry pussy,” he growled, sliding his length inside, inch after inch and you were pretty sure he was only halfway when he was stretching you wide. He grunted when his balls slapped against your ass, hands digging into the spot Dean’s had been, leaving a fresh set of bruises as he rocked slowly in and out of you. 

“Fuck, Sam,” you moaned, these Winchester boys both more than enough to please. Sam grabbed the back of your hair and pulled your head up, forcing your back to arch like a damn porn star and meet his lazy thrusts, quickly turning more powerful. He ran a finger down the curve of your spine, groaning when you shivered and clenched around him.

“That’s it,” he said, wrapping an arm around your waist and hoisiting you up, still impaled on his cock. You yelepd as he pinned you against his chest, sitting on his lap practically. “Ride my cock. Let me fill up that slutty hole.”

You whined as he thrust his hips forward, your arms reaching back behind you, wrapping lazily around the back of Sam’s head. He dipped his mouth to your neck and nibbled at the skin, pulling at the sensitive area until you whimpered.

“Ride my cock or next time I’ll fuck you until you’re raw,” he growled. 

“Oh, shit,” you moaned, pushing your hips back, Sam grunting into the crook of your neck as you thrust your ass back, riding his cock as deep as you could in your current position. Sam’s arm around your waist held you upright, even when your thighs began to shake. 

“Little slut,” said Sam, thrusting forward, hitting your g-spot and making you see stars. His hands squeezed your hips, another whimper escaping your swollen lips as he started to pound into you. “Can’t get enough cock, can you?”

He groaned as he came, slamming you down on his cock and holding you there as he filled you up, emptying himself in you until he was breathing hard.

“Keep that warm for me and next time, I’ll let you swallow it,” said Sam, chuckling as he pushed you onto your stomach, pulling out of you. You were sweaty and in desperate need of an orgasm, whining when you felt the bed dip behind you again.

“All fours,” ordered Cas in a deeper than normal voice. You somehow managed to comply, getting on your hands and knees, Cas humming as he had a front row view of your dripping pussy. You shuddered when he ran a finger through the creamy white trail running down your thigh. The weight shifted again and you had a finger in front of your face, a big glob of come on it.

“Cas,” you said, his other hand cradling your chin, lifting your head up.

“Who told you you could waste this? If you’re not going to keep this in your pussy where it belongs, we’ll have to keep it somewhere else, won’t we?” said Cas. You nodded, Cas shoving his finger in your mouth. It was salty and different than you were used to. You could taste Dean, you were used to the flavor of him but Sam...Sam was bitter and sharp and the combination of both Winchesters made you moan. “Don’t worry whore. There’s more where that came from.”

Cas fed you pad of come after come after come, until he was swirling his finger around your pussy, humming with satisfaction.

“Hm, all empty. Guess we have to fill you up with more,” he said. You squeaked when Cas settled behind you and slammed inside in one thrust. You swore he got bigger the harder you squeezed him, Cas moaning as he gripped your hips and pumped into you. 

“Cas!” you shouted when you felt something graze your clit, an intense vibrating pressure that wouldn’t let up as Cas thrust with everything he had.

“S’just grace,” said Cas, the intensity getting even higher, your walls fluttering around him. “Fuck, not gonna last if you keep milking me like that.”

Your orgasm hit you hard, Cas groaning as you felt hot wetness filling you up, going on and on and  _on_ , a sudden pressure inside you.

“Cas,” you whined, suddenly so wet and so full down there you didn’t understand.

“I’m an angel, Y/N. All that come in your pussy from earlier is still there. Don’t worry. I know what a come slut you are. You wanted it back where it belonged so I put it there,” he said, pulling out and smacking your pussy with his hand. You yelped, the pressure there but not as much come dripping out now. “I’ll make sure it stays there until we’re good and done with you.”

“Fucking hell, Cas,” you said, the air shifting, Cas surely gone and a new pair of hands flipping you onto your back. You fluttered open your eyes, Dean licking his lips as he stared down at you. He pushed down on your swollen stomach, watching as a gush of come spill out of your hole.

“Well look at you,” said Dean, crawling onto the bed, shoving his hard cock into your well used pussy. “So wet and hot. Fuck. Your hungry little cunt just can’t get enough, can it?”

“Dean,” you moaned, Dean smirking as he leaned over and gave you a kiss.

“Oh, sweetheart. We’re just getting started.”


End file.
